To Quench a Thirst
by 3VO7
Summary: Some become suspicious of a local Orange Julius after Scott's repeated visits to it alter his personality and behavior.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you it's Jane Fonda!"

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong!" Kitty shouted back at Peter. "Susan Surandon was the actress in _Something's Gotta Give!_"

"Well why don't we just Google it right now and find out! Where is your laptop?" Peter snapped back.

"No Peter, I'm tired of arguing. I need a smoothie. I'm heading to Orange Julius; I'll be back in a bit." Kitty jumped up from the oversized chair they both shared and snatched her purse off the coffee table. "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good. You know that pretty much all Orange Julius closed down right?" Peter stated with one dark eyebrow raised in a manner that he knew infuriated Kitty to no end. "They replaced the one in the mall with a Cinnabon."

"I know where one is still open Kitty! Let me grab my purse." Jean hollered down the hall as she searched for her tiny purse.

"Hey Jean, how about letting me drive?" Kitty giggled with the large smile.

"Hell no, sweetie. Not after last time." Jean laughed as they both started out the door and down the driveway. Peter got up from his sofa chair and stood by the window.

"Why do relationships have to be so argumentative all the time?" Peter thought as he watched Kitty and Jean climb into her Jeep. "Can't I be right just once?" He sunk back into his spot on the sofa, defeated. He knew he'd end up having to apologize and agree with Kitty, even though, he knew that it was Jane Fonda. He never liked apologizing, but he did like Kitty, and was willing to make the sacrifice if it would end the argument. Or at least stall it.

As Peter thought some more about how to apologize, Scott sauntered into the living room and plopped onto the couch. He seemed oddly refreshed as if he had just had a massage or got back from a great workout. This attitude was strange for him and Peter took notice.

"What's up, Peet my man?" Scott said in an upbeat tone. Peter eyed him warily. What could possibly be up with him? Scott was never usually this relaxed. Actually, Peter had always thought he needed to take a few laxatives just to get the stick out of his ass.

"What's up with you, Scott? You seem to be in a really good mood."

"Is it a crime to be happy now, PEE-TERD." Scott harshly shot back, using a nickname that the kids used to call Peter back in Russia. This sharp, painful memory caught Peter off guard but he had no time to dwell on it. He had to get to the bottom of this crazy, new Scott.

"Is there a problem dude? This is so unlike you. By the way, where did you go yesterday? You didn't show up to dinner. Jean sat dateless the whole night and it was very troubling." Peter stated sternly. Last night was supposed to have been a double date night for Peter, Kitty, Scott and Jean but Scott didn't show up. Jean and Scott had spent the better part of the morning fighting about where he had been and about how Jean was up half the night worried sick.

"Look man, I just went for some Orange Julius. So chill out ok?" Scott retorted.

"All night? You missed our double date and half the night because you were at Orange Julius? That's absolutely ridiculous! Didn't you just go there that morning? How many times do you have to visit Orange Julius in one day, man?" Peter yelled insatiably.

"I don't have to sit here and be questioned by you! I'm outta here! See ya 'round, Alex Trebek!" Scott yelled back as he sauntered out of the room. What could possibly be his reasoning for going to Orange Julius so much? And why the hell was he acting like such a douche bag? Peter was at a loss for answers but he knew there had to be something fishy about that Orange Julius. Just as he was coming up with a plan of action, Storm rushed in.

"Turn to Channel 5 News! Quickly, please!" she said. Peter hastily grabbed the remote and changed the channel. They were all surprised to see the headline: Explosion Demolishes Orange Julius. Peter almost jumped out of his chair.

"Oh my god, that's where Kitty and Jean are!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

Jean and Kitty reached the street where the Orange Julius was only to find it blocked off by police cars. Jean pulled over and rolled down her window. She could see the smoke billowing up in the distance and hear the commotion of firefighters and sirens further down the street. She beckoned at a police officer.

"What's going on officer?" she asked as he approached.

"There has been an explosion at the Orange Julius ma'am. We would appreciate if you could stay in your vehicle and keep away from the scene for your safety." The police officer said kindly. Jean sighed. There went her chances of scouting out the Orange Julius that Scott had been spending so much time around. She went through so much trouble to put the idea in Kitty's head to want Orange Julius so Jean would not be suspected of being nosey and not attracts Scott's attention to her real intent to check the place out. Now her whole plan was ruined.

"Wow! It's a good thing we weren't, like, in there already!" Kitty said in astonishment. She was so naïve sometimes. Did she not hear Scott and Jean arguing all morning about Orange Julius? Only a moron couldn't put the pieces to this puzzle together. Now that Jean thought more about it, she wasn't as sly as she thought about hiding her intentions to go to Orange Julius. Could it be that Scott had caught on to her plan and played a part in its destruction? She had to get closer to the site of the explosion to find out more.

"Thank you, officer!" Jean smiled as she rolled up her window and sped around the block. She parked the car on an alley street.

"What's going on Jean? What are you doing?" Kitty asked confused.

"I need to find out more about why Scott has been going to that Orange Julius so often. Something's not right, especially with his attitude. I think he may be involved in the explosion." Jean said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Kitty was quick to follow.

"Ok so it makes all makes sense now. I had, like, a feeling that was why we were coming here." Kitty winked. So she wasn't as dumb as Jean had suspected. That was a huge relief for Jean, who was seriously considering suggesting some type of retardation test for new students.

"Okay just follow my lead." Jean said. She hugged the wall and peeked around the corner. The fire in the building was completely out. Firefighters and Police officers were cleaning up the rubble in the street to reopen it. Across the street, Jean spotted three bodies covered by a white sheet. She cringed. "That could've been us." She thought. Once the coast was clear she motioned for Kitty to follow as she round the corner of the building. They were quickly making their way up the sidewalk when a police officer spotted them.

"Excuse me, this area is restricted. You aren't supposed to be in here it's dangerous. Did you not see the blockade on the corner?"

Jean thought quickly of how to respond, "Oh my goodness! What happened? We didn't see any sort of blockade. Did you see a blockade, Katherine?"

"Oh wow! No I didn't see a darn thing! Why would there be a blockade?" Kitty played along.

"There was a large explosion at the Orange Julius. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the street will be reopened in a few hours." The officer stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my! We were just on our way there to get a smoothie! It's a good thing that Paolo took a couple extra minutes with your hair at the salon, Katherine! Thank you for your help officer!" Jean said in her best impression of an average, oblivious housewife.

"My pleasure, ma'am. You ladies are very lucky you weren't in there when it went up. Have a nice day." Said the police officer as he turned away to walk back.

"What are we gonna do now, Jean?" Kitty whispered in her ear as they walked back to the car. Jean was unsure herself. It was already 5 p.m. and they would be expected back soon. They turned down the alley where the car was parked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get back to the mansion. They might get worried if we are gone too long." Jean said as they climbed into the SUV.

"Speaking of which," Kitty held up her phone. The screen read 5 missed calls. "I think they are already worried."

"Shit!" Jean thought. She had completely forgotten that this would be all over the news already. She checked her own phone which also had 5 missed calls. "What are we going to do?" she thought aloud as she pulled out of the alley.

"I have an idea!" yelled Kitty. "Drive to Target up the street. We have some shopping to do."

To be continued…


End file.
